Malam Setelah Pulang lembur
by BlueLaLa04
Summary: Akhirnya setelah 2 minggu ia bisa pulang. Bagi Naruto, Hinata selalu cantik walaupun sekarang ia kelihatan menyeramkan. PENDEK/AU/OOC/ANEH/TYPO/GAJE/JELEK


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

"Malam setelah pulang lembur"

BY BlueLaLa04

Pair: Naruto, Hinata

Warning: OOC Naruto, Alay, typo, jelek, aneh, gak nyambung.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, Naruto merasa kalau sudah 2 minggu ia selalu pulang malam karena harus bekerja lembur. Saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya, jam dinding selalu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak pada istrinya. Walaupun Hinata bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi Naruto mengetahui kalau Hinata merasa agak kecewa dengan jam kerjanya itu. Yah berangkat pagi-pagi buta, pulang malam-malam buta. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto mempunyai waktu istirahat 3 jam saat tengah hari, tetapi ia selalu memanfaatkannya untuk tidur di kantornya. Mau pulang pun akan sangat merepotkan karena macet selalu terjadi pada jam istirahat, jarak rumah ke kantor juga lumayan jauh, serta itupun akan membuat Naruto merasa lelah saat sampai dikantor lagi.

Naruto tersenyum melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam. Yah, malam ini ia pulang lebih awal karena malam ini adalah terakhir Naruto lembur. Dikarenakan, Boss Iruka tidak tega kepada Naruto yang hanya mempunyai waktu 3 hari untuk mesra-mesra bersama sang istri sebelum menjalani kesibukan kantor. Ya, Naruto dan Hinata masih sepasang pengantin baru. Mereka baru menikah kurang dari 3 minggu yang lalu. Apa kata tetangga kalau pengantin baru, belum-belum sudah sibuk? Dikira nikah paksa dong.

Naruto menghela nafas lega sambil menutup pintu rumahnya, setelah itu ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar. Melewati ruang tamu minimalis yang remang-remang karena hanya ada lampu meja yang menyala. Perlahan Naruto membuka pintu kamar dan ia melihat Hinata menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan bantal sebagai alas punggungnya. Matanya terpejam. Naruto tersenyum lalu mendekati Hinata. Bisa Naruto lihat wajah Hinata yang kering dan seperti terkelupas. Kalau Naruto boleh jujur, Hinata jelek sekali saat ini. Menyeramkan. Seperti moster. Tapi Naruto lebih mengetahui kecantikan Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Kecantikkan hati gadis Hyuuga yang sebenarnya. Hanya Naruto yang tahu dan ia berhasil mendapatkannya.

Hinata menggeliat pelan sehingga menyebabkan beberapa benda kering mengelupas dari kulit wajahnya. Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata pelan, dan membuat yang lainnya ikut mengelupas. Naruto tersenyum sendu. Hinata membuka mata perlahan dan melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya. Hinata kaget dan refleks mundur tetapi malah membuatnya jatuh berbaring. Wajah keringnya membentuk retakan-retakan halus. Naruto bergerak menindih tubuh Hinata dan mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas. Menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menempel pada wajah kering Hinata. Dari dekat, istrinya ini lebih kelihatan menyeramkam.

"Berapa menit sih seharusnya?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Hinata mencoba berbicara tapi merasakan kaku pada kulit sekitar bibirnya. Hinata mencoba menunjukkan angka '10' dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini sudah berapa menit? Pasti istriku yang cantik ini ketiduran kan?" Naruto tertawa kecil lalu bangkit dari tubuh Hinata. membiarkan istrinya berlari pontang-panting untuk membersihkan masker wajahnya.

"N-naruto kun pulang lebih awal?" Tanya Hinata setelah kembali dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Sekarang wajah Hinata tampak lebih segar dan lebih cantik di mata Naruto.

"Boss memberikan perhatian lebih pada _kita_" Jawab Naruto menekankan pada kata 'kita'. Pria jabrik itu membuka jas kantornya, dan bergerak melonggarkan dasinya. Lalu mencopot ikat pinggang dan melepas celana panjangnya. Hinata merasa gugup dan malu lalu buru-buru mengambil jas, dasi, celana, dan ikat pinggang Naruto yang sengaja dijatuhkan ke lantai ke tempat cucian kotor. Saat ia kembali, Naruto sudah bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana boxer. Hinata mendekat mencoba mengambil kemeja putih Naruto yang baru saja dilepas. Namun, Naruto menahan tangan Hinata dan menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk di ranjang bersamanya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Hinata-chan suka merawat kulit dengan masker." Naruto memulai pembicaraan setelah hening beberapa saat yang lalu. Hinata menelan ludah gugup.

"A-ano a-ku hanya ingin membuat w-wajahku lebih c-cerah s-saja, Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata gugup. Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata.

"Bagiku kamu sudah cantik. Sangat cantik. Yah walaupun sekarang jauh lebih cantik" Naruto berhenti bicara saat mencium pipi kanan Hinata. "Hmm.. aku suka baunya, Masker teh hitam?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto terus mencium pipi Hinata berulang-ulang bahkan mengendusnya. Hinata merasa geli saat Naruto mulai berani mengendus lehernya.

"A-ano Naruto-kun, k-kamu harus mandi dulu" Tolak Hinata halus sambil menahan dada Naruto yang mulai menghimpitnya. Kalau diteruskan Naruto bisa menindihnya.

"Hmm... malas. Dingin. Aku maunya mandi keringat malam ini, sama kamu. Ya?" Bisik Naruto sambil mengendus tengkuk Hinata. Tangan Naruto mulai nakal mengelus perut Hinat dibalik piyamanya. Hinata merasa bahwa wajahnya sekarang terasa sangat panas.

"Ya? kamu mau kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Tapi kali ini Naruto menatap Hinata dalam. Hinata menelan ludah dan mengangguk malu. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Hinata.

"N-naruto kun j-jorok" Bisik Hinata disela ciuman mereka.

"Biarin ah" Jawab Naruto. Lalu mencoba menjelajah mulut Hinata lebih dalam.

Ah... akhirnya mereka melakukan malam pertama mereka juga.

**Selamat malam para pembaca. Apa kabar kalian? Sudah lama ya aku tidak memposting FF baru hahaha. Akhirnya aku merasakan sibuknya jadi mahasiswa huhuhuhu. Tak terasa juga aku akan menyelesaikan minggu UTS ini. Hohoho. Cerita terinspirasi saat aku memakai masker wajah sepulang dari kampus. Mana capek, pegel, besok UTS structure... akhirnya kupakailah masker ini buat merilekskan diriku yang stress ini. Haaaaah... pertama kerasa gak horornya? Bayangin wajahnya Hinata yang unyu unyu tiba-tiba rontok kering yang ternyata masker hahahaha. Walaupun agak gak nyambung, tapi semoga berkenan deh.**

**Aku lagi bahagia nih, finally NaruHina REAL. *tebar kucing kuning*. Alhamdulillah. Terimakasih mas Kishimoto :***

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Kalo masih ada kesalahan, silahkan review saja ya. maaf kalau FF saya jelek huhuhuhu.**

**Sampai ketemu di karya yang selanjutnya.**

**Yogyakarta, 6 November 2014.**

**BlueLaLa04**


End file.
